A typical X-ray device includes an X-ray tube having a vacuum enclosure collectively formed by a cathode cylinder and an anode housing. A cathode is placed within the cathode cylinder. The cathode can include a filament that is connected to an electrical power source to generate electrons. An anode is placed in the anode housing spaced apart from the cathode. When the X-ray tube is energized, electrons are emitted from the cathode to a target portion of the anode (sometimes referred to as the “focal track”). A continuous presence of electrons at the same location on the focal track may produce a significant amount of heat, which may cause damages to the focal track.